


Jika Hal Itu Membuatmu Bahagia

by lasagna (kopi_luwak)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, slight!romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/lasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika hal itu membuatnya bahagia, Sehun sungguh tak keberatan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jika Hal Itu Membuatmu Bahagia

Sering Sehun melihat Tao yang menangisi kekasihnya, Kris yang meninggal bulan lalu. Mata yang dulu selalu menggumamkan keceriaan telah tak ada lagi. Mata yang seharusnya mengagungkan kegembiraan telah tiada. Mata bulat yang Sehun selalu cintai telah tiada.

Sehun bertemu Tao dua tahun lalu, ketika Sehun memasuki awal semester di fakultas kedokteran dan Tao ada di semester keempat astronomi. Sehun melihat senyum itu yang melengkung lebar, matanya yang kekanak-kanakan bersinar. Sehun merasa hatinya menghangat, Sehun tau tak ada rasa senyaman ini sebelumnya.

Ketika Sehun pertama kalinya berkenalan dengan sang pemilik mata, Sehun tau ia telah jatuh cinta.

Bisa dibilang mereka cukup dekat dan entah kenapa, semua terasa familiar. Sehun familiar dengan rumah aksen perpaduan cina-eropa, Sehun familiar dengan saat dimana mereka memainkan game online.

Namun kemudian Tao memperkenalkan seseorang bernama Kris Wu sebagai kekasih, dan Tao tak tahu betapa hancur Sehun.

Sehun tak pernah bisa mengatakannya, kalau begitu.

Tetapi satu bulan lalu Kris meninggal karena hepatitis akut, Tao menangis hingga meraung-raung -hingga rasanya sakit- namun Sehun hanya bisa memeluknya dan bergumam kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Baik-baik saja untuk siapa?

Sehun mendapati Tao terjaga di malamnya, dan Sehun bertanya ada apa. Namun Tao menerjang Sehun dan memeluknya, terus berbisik, "Kris-ge, Kris-ge, kau kembali..." seraya menumpahkan air mata yang telah lama ia tahan.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu dengan pelan, "Tao-ge, istirahatlah, aku bukan Kris-ge.." sambil menuntun Tao kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Apa kau melupakanku, Kris-ge?" Mata itu berkaca-kaca dan Sehun harus kembali menahan rasa sakitnya. 

 **_  
_ ** _Tutup matamu, Oh Sehun, dan berpura-puralah._

Maka Sehun menghela nafas dalam, menutup matanya, dan merengkuh Tao kedalam pelukannya, erat. "Aku disini." Sehun tahu itu hanyalah menyakiti dirinya, dan ia tak peduli.

Ia akan mengubah dirinya menjadi Kris Wu di hadapan Tao, atau bahkan mengubah identitasnya menjadi Kris Wu, agar semua orang tahu kalau Sehun telah mati dalam kecelakaan (yang sesungguhnya tak pernah ada) dan Kris masih hidup, berhasil selamat dari hepatitisnya.

Tak apa-apa semua orang mengenalinya sebagai Kris Wu dan orang yang ia cintai memanggilnya dengan "Kris" walau ia masih dan selalu Oh Sehun, asal Tao bahagia.

Jika hal itu membuatnya bahagia, Sehun sungguh tak keberatan.

**Author's Note:**

> Aku bikin ini berdasarkan bromance Taohun yang dimana mana plus aku yang baca satu fic bagus yang judulnya "close your eyes and pretend" ._. Lagi, wajah Sehun sama Kris itu sedikit mirip, garis wajahnya, tatapannya/?
> 
> Ya sudah deh, bye :3


End file.
